The Masquerade
by GleekShip
Summary: The opportunity from Vogue leads Kurt to a party for opportunity, but finds the chance for love. However, after a brief departure, Kurt's love is left to find Kurt with only a single clue.
1. Chapter 1

**The Masquerade**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Season 4

**Summary: **The opportunity from Vogue leads Kurt to a party for opportunity, but finds the chance for love. However, after a brief departure, Kurt's love is left to find Kurt with only a single clue.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Adam

**The Masquerade**

"C'mon, Rachel." Kurt whines as he tosses himself to Rachel's side on the couch. "I can't go alone. This is Vogue's premiere party for their new fall line. I can't be alone there. There will be literally thousands upon thousands upon thousands upon thousands upon-come on." He hits Rachel lightly on the shoulder as she watches the TV. "Repetition usually works on you. Or at least guilt's you into going."

Rachel sighs before she turns to face Kurt. "Kurt, I have nothing to wear, as I have stated for the past week every time you've asked. That and the fact that I don't know anyone either. I know Isabelle said that you could invite a guest, but she wouldn't want someone there that's still wearing the same clothes from high school."

"But, Rachel-" Kurt groans as he looks at her with his serious eyes. "I need support. And regardless to the fact that I and the fashion world hate your sense of style, it will still be unique enough that we won't stand out with all of the other unique outfits that people are wearing. I just need you to be at my side, to look pretty, and to try not to sing too loudly to the music that the DJ is playing."

Rachel's look softens, over-looking his slight insults to favor the bits of positive notes that he had included. "I guess I could wear-"

"Yes." Kurt jumps forward and wraps his arms around her tightly, her laughing at his reaction. "You can wear whatever you want just as long as you come." He pulls back with a smile and stands up before making his way to the bedroom. "This is going to be so much fun. Just don't wear anything with stripes, dots, carousels, or cats and we'll be a hit."

Kurt's next bit of singing as he went through his wardrobe told Rachel that she made a good decision. It may not be what she wants, but she'd be a selfish friend if she didn't give in to Kurt's wants every once in a while. Maybe a masquerade ball would be a perfect place to find their Prince Charmings.

* * *

Kurt gazes at himself in the mirror, completely satisfied with the final product of his image after four hours of work. He has chose to go with the traditional black tux for an event like this, but has it to where it's unbuttoned and his chest is showing from the low-cut white shirt that's underneath. In front of his perfectly styled hair is his simply black masquerade mask. He didn't want anything elaborate or designed. He wanted simple in the hopes that it would make him stand out in the best way.

He reaches up and lets out a shaky breath before he takes the mask carefully by the edges and lowers it until they cover his eyes. He hesitates slightly before glancing back to the mirror, surprised to see how different he looks. He feels so exposed, but different at the same time. His more noticeable features on his face are now covered up, leaving his eyes to shine with a twinkle. He doesn't mean to stroke his own ego, but he thinks he looks hot.

He chuckles to himself before he puts a few loose strands of hair back into place before he turns and crosses to the bathroom door. He slips out into the grand lobby of the large plaza. Vogue had went all out on getting the best locations and it was one place he could see himself getting lost in. He spots Rachel waiting nervously at one of the wall that are lit up with lanterns that went according to the theme. He smiles as her pink dress from prom glows in a beautiful way under the lighting. It was the one dress that she had brought with her just in case and Kurt for one thought that it would fit right in.

"You look great." He announces as he stops at her side. "You even kept your hair the same."

"Well I did spend a lot of time making sure it was at it's best for prom." Rachel smiles as she looks to Kurt. "This looked best, so why not do it again."

Kurt smiles before he looks to the long hallway across the lobby that would lead them to the ballroom and showcase. "Are you ready? No lingering nerves or anything?"

"I think I should be asking you that." Rachel chuckles as she starts in the direction of the ballroom with Kurt at her side. "This is your chance to mingle. Get your foot in some doors. You've been here for a month and you only talk to Isabelle on a regular basis."

"That's because I have class." Kurt states in a posh tone before he laughs. "That's because she's really the only one that talks to me. Chase has tried, but I think he's more into my body than me." His nose crinkles along with Rachel's. "But I want my first boyfriend to want me for me, not for sex."

"And I understand that." Rachel takes Kurt's hand and lets them swing between their bodies as they walk along. "And I think today is the first time we can really do that. Yes people can look at your body, but they'll have to actually talk to you to get to know you. It's a very mysterious way of dating."

Kurt chuckles. "It's not dating, but sure." They stop as they hear the sound of people just around the corner. "So-" he looks to Rachel. "I guess it's your turn to put on your mask."

Rachel takes in a deep breath as she takes the white mask that's been hanging from its strap on the wrist of her free hand. She places it on and has Kurt reach back to make sure that it doesn't mess with her hair too much. He steps back and takes in her look.

"I think you might be the one dating by the end of this."

"No." She shakes her head and bites her bottom lip. "I think I might give Brody a chance, but we'll see."

Kurt shrugs before craning his neck to look around the corner, his eyes widening when he sees that the place is packed. "Jinkies." Rachel snorts and Kurt looks back to her with a sly smile. "Let's just stay calm. After all, we're here to make an impression."

* * *

Alright, guys. So this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter Kadam fic. The first chapter is a tad short, but they will lengthen. This one is just to sort of introduce everything. So let me know what you think and I hope you look forward to The Masquerade.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Masquerade**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Season 4

**Summary: **The opportunity from Vogue leads Kurt to a party for opportunity, but finds the chance for love. However, after a brief departure, Kurt's love is left to find Kurt with only a single clue.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Adam

**The Masquerade**

"Wake up!"

Adam peaks an eye open to witness his roommate Joey flopping down on the living room table with a grin. "Why?"

"Because I have got us work for the night." Adam opens both of his eyes and nods for the smirking boy to continue. "Mr. Geyerson is a little short staffed and offered to let us fill in since he knows we're a bit shirt on the funds."

Adam's back pops as he sits up, blinking the sleep away before looking to the excited boy. "So what are we today? Dog walkers again? Movers?"

"Even better." Joey leans forward and holds his hands out. "Catering."

Adam groans before flopping back on the couch, his arms quickly covering his face. "Tell Geyerson no. I'm not going to wait on another rich snobs football party or whatever when they'll treat me like crap."

"But this is the good place." Joey insists as he reaches forward and forcibly removes Adam's hands. "We're working the Vogue gala. Their biggest event this fall. A great place for good tips and quality food to bring home."

Adam eyes him for a second before breaking into a smile. "Really? Vogue?"

"Yes!" Joey lets to of Adam's arm and stands up. "And Geyerson said he'll pay twice our rate to pay for the tux rentals and a bonus for dealing with the more or less snobbish people that we'll be dealing with."

Adam watches as Joey goes to their single bedroom making plans for the night. He's not ecstatic, but he needs the money from these various jobs to pay rent and his tuition for Nyada. He sighs before sitting up again, his mind trying to figure out which tux rental place will let him pay for the renting after he's worn the suit.

* * *

Adam mutters to himself as he smooths down the front of the old tux that he had managed to sneak from the theater department. It wasn't jet black like it should be, but the slightly gray tint should go unnoticed as long as he stays moving and doesn't draw attention to himself.

"Nice, boy." Joey chuckles as he twirls past Adam as he smooths out his own suit. "But mine is better."

"I've seen you naked and I know it's not." Adam retorts with a cheeky grin, making Joey roll his eyes before he turns to stop in front of Adam, his eyes glancing at the boys' old tux. "What?"

"This doesn't suit you." Joey mutters. "You need something a bit more . . . stylish."

"Well this may be for Vogue, but it's still suitable since I'm just a waiter for the night." Adam mumbles before looking down the hallway to the busy kitchen. "We should get going. I want to make sure that we're seen so we get paid instead of jipped."

"I doubt that will happen again." Joey states slowly as he slides his arm over Adam's shoulders and starts guiding him away from the busy kitchen. "Because you, my friend, will not be dining with us fine helpers tonight. You will be a bit higher up."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asks as he brings them to a stop. "Whatever you're planning, I don't want any part of-"

"It's nothing _bad_." Joey stresses as he starts moving them forward again. "Just-"

"Here!" They both look up at a loud voice in time to see one of their regular working acquaintances rush past them, but not before shoving a big white box into Joey's free arm. "You owe me."

"I'll text you later." Joey mock-shouts after the retreating figure before looking back to a confused Adam and shoving the box into the chest. "This is for you."

Adam hesitates before lifting up the edge of the box, his eyes widening. "What is this for?"

"Like I said." Joey chuckles as he drops his arm from Adam's shoulders and gives the boy a gentle shove. "You're going to be a bit of the upper class society tonight."

"Not that I don't like this." Adam comments as he steps out of the bathroom, his eyes admiring the high quality fabric of the new suit. "But why do I need to where this and where did it come from?"

"Well we all chipped in together to get you this." Joey starts explaining as he starts moving them across the hallway. "We need you to play pretty boy tonight. You're job is to charm your way into the dresses or pants of our lovely occupants tonight."

"I'm not sleeping with anyone." Adam quickly says. "Now why am I doing this?"

"Look, Adam." Joey lets out a shaky breath before he reluctantly admits. "You are the . . . pretty much the hottest guy I know, and everyone that we typically work with agrees." Joey looks to Adam with a serious face that Adam seldom sees. "So we need you to go up there and get us a leg in. The chances that a company like ours working a high fashion gig like this is nigh impossible. So you need to find your way into some modeling office and willing to show some skin and nip for some money. This will help you have your foot in and hopefully make a better life for yourself, and in turn the people that came together to buy a fancy tux that will wow your audience. So you're all set to go, yes?"

Adam slowly nods, his mind racing as he thinks this over. "I think . . . that you're mind is in the right place, but this really isn't a good idea. You know that I don't like feeling used like this."

"I know." Joey quickly reassures him. "But I'm thinking of the bigger picture. For once, your looks will get us to big places instead of appearing in front of our show choir."

Adam groans softly before taking in a deep breath. "Fine. I'll work the party and try to make some connections. I'm sure I can recognize some people from magazines that I see on the stands."

"Yeah, about that . . . you're going to need this." Joey holds out a small black mask.

* * *

So another small chapter, but I decided that I'd let Adam have an introduction chapter as well. So it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer, include another vital character to the story, and love at first sight. :) Let me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Masquerade**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Season 4

**Summary: **The opportunity from Vogue leads Kurt to a party for opportunity, but finds the chance for love. However, after a brief departure, Kurt's love is left to find Kurt with only a single clue.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Adam

**The Masquerade**

As promised, Isabelle was waiting for them by the staircase that led down into the party. Before Kurt looks to Rachel, he is distracted by the large size of the room and how many decorations had been managed to be put up. The room is dark enough to keep the mysterious tone, but bright enough to be able to see people across the room. Kurt gulps before turning to Rachel completely, not stopping their pace.

"Do you remember rule one?" Kurt asks quickly.

"Don't hog the mic if there's a karaoke platform." Rachel answers quickly and confidently.

Kurt chuckles. "Well that, and we are to not stand by the food or drink table the entire night."

"But Kurt." Rachel whines half-heartedly as if she's already agreed to this, which she has. "I don't know anyone here. I'm more likely to have a good time if food is nearby."

"No way." Kurt shakes his head before switching to a softer tone. "Now I know that the break-up wasn't that long ago for you and Finn, but tonight is just about gaining some social skills. I'm not asking you to jump into bed, but maybe talking to a few guys and taking numbers. Who knows? You may bag a rich one."

Rachel chuckles before nodding. "Fine. I promise that I'll . . . move around and talk to some people."

"Thank you."

"And you do the same." Rachel stresses. "Don't go hiding in a corner or in some random hallway to get out of this. It's because I know you." She states quickly when Kurt goes to interrupt. "You're excited about this, but you'll easily find yourself worming out of this the moment you have to interact with someone."

"Fine." Kurt easily agrees before locking his jaw. "I guess this rule applies to both of us then."

"I guess it does." Rachel gives him an accomplished smirk before looking to address Isabelle as they approach the ecstatic woman. "Miss Wright. So nice meeting you without a guard at your side."

"A pleasure, Rachel." Isabelle responds warmly as she pulls Rachel in for a light hug. "And hopefully we can have another number sooner rather than later."

"I'd love that." Rachel's eager response makes Isabelle's light laughter fill the air.

"And, Kurt." Isabelle looks to Kurt and looks nothing below impressed. "You have got to be the best looking fresh piece of meat on this side of the country. Truly stunning and hot. Ooh." Isabelle jumps and her hand goes to her stomach. "I feel myself vibrating and gyrating from your-"

"Okay." Kurt laughs and quickly cuts her off. "I think you've had too much to drink."

"Just a couple martini's." Isabelle shrugs it off quickly before reaching down for his hand. "Come on. It's time to get on the dance floor and shake that sashaying a-" She stops with a giggle. "Lets just go dance."

Kurt raises a wary eyebrow before she's dragging him towards the staircase, a too happy Rachel following them as she gives an unamused Kurt air kisses. As they descend the staircase, Kurt finds himself looking out upon the hundreds of mysterious people in the group, suddenly nervous that he has to be a good model for Vogue instead of becoming plastered and ignoring the stunned silence that will be very reassuring to him. He feels slightly better knowing that he has Rachel, but it still feels like facing the whole world alone. Suddenly, being back home in his safe loft or back in Lima didn't seem so bad.

"Now where to go." Isabelle wonders aloud as they reach the bottom of the elegant staircase, her eyes darting to the people that had watched the handsome man escort two gorgeous woman into the room. "We're not going to go with the ones that are watching. They're just here looking for a quick fling and none of us really want that. Kurt? What's your type?"

"I'm fine." Kurt replies quickly. "I'm not really here to date or-"

"Why do you think we throw these events?" Isabelle laughs as she grips his hand and leads him into the crowd of people that would rather stand instead of dance on the dance floor. "This is like a meet and greet. You throw yourself at everyone that you can without seeming too desperate or pathetic, but you reel yourself in and continue on. If you play your cards right, you'll have a few people begging for something from you and that's how we sign contracts in this town. Now your job is to get us some new clients, but do not-" She suddenly spins on Kurt and is quickly in front of him, too close for his own personal taste. "Leave Vogue. With a look like you, Kurt, you're bound to get offers to model or prostitute yourself out. Don't do it. Just stick with being the pimp for Vogue and not the lamb."

'What?' Kurt mouths to Rachel, who just shrugs.

"Go along with it." She mutters as she leans close to Kurt before Isabelle starts moving again.

"And only tell people that you work for Vogue, but not your name." She explains. "You'll be known as K during this time and Rachel can go with R. Keep it simple and mysterious and it'll make for a fun night." She stops randomly again and Kurt accidently bumps into her, leading her to laugh and pat him on the chest with her free hand. "Easy, Kurt. If you're this clumsy on the dance floor then the hotel room just might be your best friend tonight. Just make sure to use protection and to steal the bath soaps."

Kurt snorts and Isabelle smiles wide. "Good. Laugh. You sound delightful . . . so I think you're ready?"

"For?" Kurt's hesitant voice is only heard by Rachel as Isabelle is far too gone in her 'martini's': AKA hard liquor that Kurt's sure she has stashed in her purse somewhere.

"We need to get you . . . a-ha!" She seems to spot something and drags them over to a random guy that's standing alone."

"Hello." She all but shouts at the poor boy."

"H-hello." A British accent responds nervously.

"What's your name?" Isabelle doesn't waste time."

"Um." The boy looks to Kurt and Rachel before returning to Isabelle's gaze. "I'm Ad-"

"A. Go with A." She corrects him. "Now listen, A. My friend K here is nervous." She addresses a half-smiling Kurt, who quickly mouths, 'I'm sorry.' to the boy. "So if you would be a dear, would you dance with him?"

"What?"

"Dance." Isabelle quickly shoves Kurt into the boys body. Both boys groan in unison, but don't get a chance to recover before Isabelle is taking both of their hands and putting them together. "Good. Now you lead with this way. And hips! Hips are-"

"Isabelle." Rachel cuts in and places a hand on the woman's shoulder and starts guiding her away. "Can I suggests something for your winter line. I was thinking about something with leather and-"

"Say no more!" Isabelle gets wide-eyed and latches onto Rachel as they walk away. "I know where I want to go with this."

Kurt glances at A nervously before dropping their hands and stepping back. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?" He asks as he rubs his own chest.

"Fine." A answers. "She's a bit barmy isn't she?"

"Pardon?" Kurt raises an eyebrow.

A chuckles. "Sorry. Erm . . . crazy? She's a bit crazy."

Kurt laughs and nods. "Just a bit. I don't think her drinking is helping that cause, but she's usually very sweet with her crazy."

A smiles before glancing down. "So . . ."

"Oh. Duh." Kurt holds out his hand, letting it hang a few inches between their close bodies. "I'm Ku-" He stops himself and rolls his eyes. "Well I guess I'm K tonight."

"And I'm A." A reaches up to take Kurt's hand. "A pleasure."

"Likewise." Kurt mutters as he finally takes in the boy.

He hadn't noticed with all of the awkwardness before, but the boy has really shiny blue eyes. Also in similar to Kurt, his hair is poofed up with the locks being pushed back. His eyes linger on the strong jawline and the slightly puffed out lips that are so close to him.

"Um." Kurt looks away when he's realized that he's been staring. "I'm just gonna . . . gonna go."

"So you don't want to dance?"

Kurt looks back to the boy with surprised eyes. "Oh. You really . . . you really want too? I just thought that you were here until she left."

"Well I was, but who am I to pass up a dance with someone as funny and charming as you. That is, if I'm not being too formal and you're not opposed to dancing with some stranger during this time since I'll most likely never see you again and wouldn't want to waste a rare if not most opportune moment to have a decent moment in life?" A takes a second to breath, smiling as he watches Kurt's face redden with blush.

"Wow." Kurt nods, visibly impressed. "Anyone that can say that in one go is deserving of a dance, although there are many things that I'm starting to enjoy."

A smiles before glancing to their combined hands between their chest before squeezing Kurt's hand softly. "Good."

* * *

Back with another chapter. I'll hopefully have another one up within the week, but I have other chapter to update as well. So let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Masquerade**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Season 4

**Summary: **The opportunity from Vogue leads Kurt to a party for opportunity, but finds the chance for love. However, after a brief departure, Kurt's love is left to find Kurt with only a single clue.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Adam

**The Masquerade**

Kurt lets his hand run down A's side until his hand is on the boys waist, risking the chance that many men would scowl at him for. A chuckles before bringing his own hand up to grip Kurt's shoulder softly, letting Kurt take the lead in their dance before they start. Kurt finds himself smiling, just based on the fact that the boy isn't ashamed to let him lead in a setting like this.

"Thank you." He mutters softly before he brings them into a twirl and closer to the main part of the dance floor.

"I'm just glad that you know how to dance since I have no idea." A chuckles nervously as he bites his bottom lip.

Kurt looks back to A as he laughs, still surprised that he managed to avoid an awkward situation. "I'm just basing this off of what I've seen in movies." Kurt admits easily. "I mean I did choreography in my high school glee club, but nothing like the waltz or a traditional dance."

"You did glee club?" A's eyes light up. "I'm in a show choir as well. Not back in school, but I am now in uni."

"Uni." Kurt mutters before smiling. "Oh. Where do you go?"

"Well it's here in New York . . ." A answers slowly, but purses his lips and shakes his head. "I don't want to destroy the mystery that is keeping our little dance alive."

Kurt chuckles and roles his eyes. "I get that we're supposed to be mysterious strangers, but you've met my boss and best friend. Give me a little snippet into your life."

A's eyebrows narrow as he tries to think. "Well this suit isn't mine. My friend got it for me so I'd be able to fit into this high society crowd."

Kurt snorts and looks down, loosening his hand from A's waist so he can bring it up and cover his mouth. "Sorry, but these people aren't high society. Most of them probably have a candy bar shoved under their shoes so they can eat in secret and not be judged."

A smiles widely, a laugh coming from his mouth. "I wouldn't doubt that at all." His smile softens as he brings his hand from Kurt's shoulder to the one in front of his mouth. Kurt's gaze switches to watch A as he brings their hands back down until Kurt's hand is once again on A's waist. Kurt frowns when A leaves his hand there, relishing in the feel of the warm hand.

"So tell me more, A." Kurt smirks as he looks back up at A. "What do you study at . . . uni?"

A chuckles at Kurt's teasing smile and mocking of his accent. "Actually, I study theater."

"Really?" Kurt's eyebrows shoot up. "So should I be worried about your acting skills tonight?"

"No acting necessary." A reassures Kurt with a smile. "No need because you are . . . breathtaking." Kurt blushes as he looks down, so A continues on. "But I'm also honing up on my singing skills. It's not my major, but it is an interest and the classes are fairly easy."

"You got into the classes?" Kurt scoffs. "Then you must be good. Madam Tibedeux wouldn't even accept me into her classes or program and I . . . well I'm not meaning to brag, but I can actually sing."

"Of course you sing." A smiles. "You seem to be able to do everything. You're charming _and_ you can dance! Based on what you've seen, and you can dance. That's just amazing."

"Well thank you." Kurt replies softly. "But the dancing really isn't that good, in case you haven't noticed. We're barely swaying." Kurt looks down to their non-elegant sway of a dance. "Which is also why I plan on taking classes. Rach-I mean my roommate, is taking classes and I've sat in a few and have practiced with her, but I need a consistent class. It's the only way to get better, right?"

"Yeah." A nods before he glances to the side with a small smile. "Not to change the subject too much, but what do you think about getting out of here?"

"What?" Kurt's eyes widen, quickly stumbling over his words. "What do you-I don't think . . . it's-"

"No." A chuckles as he brings their swaying to a stop. "I wouldn't do that on a first . . . well this isn't exactly a date I think." He smiles at Kurt's shrug. "I was actually wondering if you just wanted to go strolling through some of the halls. They're a bit glammed up for the night and it would be a waste of their beauty for us to not see them."

Kurt smiles, looking up at A under his eyelashes. "That sounds nice."

Kurt lets A take the lead as they separate, the other boy letting his hand take Kurt's hand in his own. With a tight grip, a smile, and small butterflies flapping harder in his stomach . . . A leads Kurt across the dance floor. He finds himself smiling as he looks across the room, happy for once that he's not being glared at for a 'gay' activity as many would put it such as holding hands with a guy. He spots Rachel dealing with a hyperactive Isabelle, but he forces himself to not push himself upon them so he enjoys himself for once.

A's steps slow once they're halfway down the first hallway leading away from the ballroom. A gives Kurt a smile before he turns to look at the ivy and light colored walls. The halls are basked in a soft golden and green light, making things appear to glow. It takes Kurt a second to realize that they're in a window hallway, the small bits of moon and streets of New York in the distance moving within the cracks of ivy.

"It's definitely unique." A comments as he looks back to Kurt. "I'd prefer a bit more subtlety or at least some real plant life-" He adds as his free hand bends a plastic leaf. "But I suppose it's serving its purpose."

"I'd say so." Kurt looks back to A, almost distracting himself from the twinkling reflection of lights in A's eyes. "I . . . I, um . . . I'd rather this be an outside thing, though. It'd be more romantic. If this was a date I mean."

"Right." A nods, trying to cover his smirk at the awkward predicament. "Can we just go ahead and figure out what to call this? That way there are no more slip-ups."

"Which has been one of my faults so far with you." Kurt mutters under his breath before pursing his lips. "Alright." He doesn't want to call it the wrong thing since he doesn't know if this will lead to anything other than a one-time meeting that will never impact his life in the slightest, but he doesn't want to be rude. "Let's just call it a hangout. I mean that's what we're doing, right? Just . . . here . . . with each other."

"Hangout, hmm?" A lets the word roll off his tongue and crinkles his nose. "Well I was hoping that we could call it a pre-date so I'd feel better about asking you out later on, but that can work."

"You were going to ask me out?" Kurt asks in surprise.

"Well, yeah." A chuckles before stopping them completely and turning his body to face Kurt. "Look . . . I've actually never been on a date. I mean I've met with a few guys, but I just never seemed to connect. But this-" He raises their combined hands. "Makes me . . . it makes me feel good. You're not just some guy looking for a quick hook-up or a relationship just to have one. Or at least so far." A adds cheekily with a smirk. "You're not, are you?"

"No." Kurt laughs as he angles his body towards the boy as well.

"Good." A brings their hands down and steps a few inches closer. "So yes, I was going to ask you out, but we'll see how the next few hours go shall we?"

"What?" Kurt laughs as A pulls him along. "How do you know I won't ask you out first?"

"I don't, and I encourage you too." A looks back at Kurt as they walk along the hallway. "That gives me an easy exchange with just saying yes! I don't have to worry about some sappy and long dialogue that will have you being pudding in my arms."

"Arms." Kurt gulps and looks to the bulging muscles under the slight-to-small tuxedo. "What has you so confident?"

"That smile." A replies.

The simple reply has Kurt smiling even more, and failing to hide it. "Alright. So what's the next part of our 'hangout'?"

"Hmm." A purses his lips as they step out of the hallway and into a small lobby with tons of couches and a few tables. "What does this room feel like to you?"

"Um." Kurt stops, puzzled by the question before he looks around and tries to get a sense for the room. "Mis-matched couches, tables in between them all, and the homey feeling that makes me want to curl up with a good book? I'm calling it a coffee house."

"That's what I was thinking." A agrees. "A nice cafe. And what goes on at a cafe?"

"Casual coffee drinking?" Kurt suggests with a shrug.

"Nope." A drops Kurt's hand and opens his arms wide. "Singing. And I want you-" He points to Kurt as he starts walking backwards. "To sing to me." He finishes as he flops down on one of the couches and watches Kurt with eager eyes.

"What?" Kurt finds himself annoyed with how much he's said that word tonight, but it's the only thing he can think of. "Wha-" He stops himself by shutting his eyes and taking in a breath. "Why should I sing for you?"

"Well I risked life and death with your non-dancing." A chuckles before shaking his head. "You don't have to sing. I was teasing. Just come sit down with me and we'll talk for a bit."

"No. No." Kurt shakes his head. "You insult my dancing, so I must now make up for it with my amazing singing. Prepared to be blown-" He takes a step forward. "Away. Back to London if it works best for you."

"It's Essex." A corrects, still smiling as he settles back into the couch.

"_What kind of fool am I?_" Kurt sings softly, slightly nervous that he's singing for a relatively complete stranger. "_Who never fell in love?_" He slowly walks to a nearby couch, letting his hand run across the top as he looks to the ceiling, letting the music play in his head. "_It seems that I'm the only one that I have been thinkin' of! What kind of man is this?_" He looks to A with a smirk. "_An empty shell?_"

"_A lonely cell in which an empty heart must dwell!_" A chimes in with the next line of lyrics, surprising Kurt with both his soothing voice and awareness of the song.

Before he can continue the song, his phone starts going off. "Damn it."

"It's fine." A smiles. "Go ahead and answer. It'll give me time to memorize your voice."

Kurt rolls his eyes, already loving and hating the kind and sweet words of the boy. He quickly pulls his phone out and puts it to his ear. Before he can answer, Rachel's voice blares through.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the building." Kurt answers as he tries not to look over at A. "Why?"

"We need to go. For two reasons, actually." She sounds out of breath and frustrated as she talks to Kurt. "First being that Isabelle is being incredibly rude and drunk. Now I know she's not our responsibility, but it might get you some points in her good book if you get her out before the dress comes off."

"Well I'd actually get her home because I'm a good human being, but go on with your second point." Kurt chuckles.

"Brody called." Kurt's smile drops. "And he wants to come over. Now I normally wouldn't ask anything of you, but I need this. I have to make dinner and get ready and you're the only one that can help. Brody's a really good guy and I-"

"Fine." Kurt snaps, hating that he has a strong sense of loyalty to people. "I . . . just give me a minu-"

"Oh god, she's throwing up!" Is that last thing Kurt hears before he shuts his phone quickly and looks to A.

"I . . . I have to go. Sorry." He gulps and makes up his mind. "This was really really nice. I'm sure you'll make someone a great boyfriend one day."

"What?"

"Goodnight, A." Kurt gives the boy one last look before he starts making his way back down the hallway towards the ballroom in a rush. "I can't."

He would love to sit around and talk with the boy, to get to know him more, but this is just easier. He's never had a boyfriend and he doesn't think that he'd make a good one now. He's too busy, and his friends need him. That and he's too busy taking care of other people to be focused on someone close.

"But . . . I don't even know your name!" Kurt hears A yell after him.

Kurt shakes his head and stops, turning to look at the boy. "It's just one night, and one guy. I'm sorry. I'm needed."

As he turns around, he walks into a clump of fake leaves and vines that are hanging out, but quickly dislodges himself from the group before continuing on.

* * *

Adam watches after K with slightly wet eyes. He thought that things had been going great, and that things might continue. It could have been great, but K had to go. As he looks down with sadness, he spots a little hippo broach on the ground by a group of vines.

* * *

So sorry for the extremely late update. I was hoping to update this weekly. That's what happens when life gets you! Anyways, I'm back and I have part of the next chapter already done! So let me know what you think. Reviews are love.

Also, the brief song is What Kind of Fool Am I by Sammy Davis Jr.


End file.
